Sun Clan
by claws2501
Summary: this is set after the first arc, this will become clear soon.  There is a new clan in the forest led by the mighty wildstar and hawkheart follow the clan as they struggle to find acceptance in a hostile and unknow location and hostile location.


**SunClan**

**Leader-** **Wildstar**. A she cat tortoiseshell with deep blue eyes and a scar running across her cheek, she got this while fighting Firestar for a section of territory in the forest. Mated with lighteningstorm **Apprentice**-** Rainpaw**

**Deputy- ****Hawkheart**. A golden brown tabby with unusually sea tinted eyes, and dark brown paws. Mated with Whitetail.

**Medicine cat- ****Tallleg**. Unusually large tom with a black and white pelt and green eyes, has a fancy for his apprentice Weedpaw but obeys Starclans wishes not to have a mate. **Apprentice medicine cat- Weedpaw**- A tortoiseshell she cat who adores tallleg.

**Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)**

**Whitetail**- a jet black tom with snow white tail, a good hunter and very kind, but only to those he likes. He's mated to Hawkheart. **Apprentice- Squirrelpaw**.

**Blockhead- **yellowish cream tom with an almost square face, mated with pigeonfoot. ** Apprentice- stumpypaw **

**Mistypelt- **she cat with large blue eyes and blue fur which is tinged silver around the muzzle. Many of the Thunderclan cats thought that she was a reincarnation of their former leader Bluestar. **Apprentice- Fernpaw **

**Lighteningstorm- **tom with a jet black pelt and a strange ridge running the lenth of his spine, a gifted warrior and a skilled hunter, it is Lighteningstorm who is the stragigic planner when going into battles and many belive that if it wasn't for the fact that he and Wildstar were mated, Lighteningstorm would be deputy. Mated with Wildstar. **Apprentice- Silentpaw **

**Silverfang- **she cat with angular eyes and silvery white pelt, she also has abnormally large fangs making her a formidable opponent in battle. Her mother died giving birth to her, and she was the only of her litter to survive, because of this her father, disowned her thinking she was a punishment sent from Starclan. **Apprentice- Owlpaw **

**Pigeonfoot- **she cat withbrownish coloured pelt with greyish blue specks, she has many fights with fellow clan mates as she takes slanders about her mates deformed head to heart and Hawkheart and Wildstar have often had to intervene. Mated to blockhead.

**Blazeheart- **Tom with blaze coloured ginger pelt, agile and fast he makes a formidable opponent in battle. Many think that he secreatly fancies Hawkheart and gets into scraps with her mate Whitetail. **Apprentice- lionpaw **

**Wetclaw- **murky brown tom cat with long fur, the newest warrior and, despite his name hates the rain and getting his paws wet. He is one of the only apprentices which were able to survive the long journey from tallrock forest to SunClans new territory, starting out as a tiny kit, it is because of this Wetclaw is a highly respected warrior.

**Silverthorn- **A very handsome white and grey tom. Was mentor to Owlpaw, and was a great mentor. Misses having an apprentice. Very sociable and active, constantly wanting to do something. Has many scars over his paws and back from falling over as a mischievous apprentice. Very loyal and kind. Mated to

**Gunstrike- **A black muscular tom cat. Loner who was formally of BloodClan, he went rouge and ended up in SunClan's old territory, he asked to join SunClan when he fell in love with nettleleaf but was refused entry, it was Hawkheart who trusted him, and, defying Wildstar's wishes trained him secretly alongside Wetclaw and, occasionally Wetclaw's sister Rainpaw. They were found out when Gunstrike saved Wildstar and her patrol from a border battle with ShadowClan. Gunstrike's former name was gun, and, with Wildstar's permission was allowed to keep the first part of his name, and suggested the second part 'strike' after he overheard the twolegs talking about a supposed 'gun strike' in an area, Wildstar excepted this after a trip to moonstone and discussing it with Sunheart, the former leader. Mated to nettleleaf.

**Pantherclaw- **A dark black large muscular tom cat with a vicious nature towards those who he fights against, many of the apprentices fear him after he was caught trying to tend to a murdered apprentice, many thought he had done it after he had had an argument with the mother, Rosetail, however Wildstar and Hawkheart cleared him of all charges after Talllegs received a message from the dead apprentice stating that it was a member of WindClan. However, since he has never been really trusted in SunClan with an apprentice, and doesn't talk to Rosetail at all, despite this he does everything he can to help her and the other elders, as well as apprentice training, he hopes Wildstar will allow him to mentor one of his kits. Mated to featherfrost.

**Darkclaw- **A former RiverClan tom who moved when his mate dawngaze fell pregnant. At first not many cats would trust him as, before he was in RiverClan he was also a former Shadowclan cat and one of Tigerstar's main allies. Darkclaw is a jet-black tom with white forepaws and yellow eyes; he is fierce and brave but respects other clans. He put lots of hard work into making the camp and in particular the nursery that many trust him now.

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) **

**Rainpaw- **a beautiful silver she-cat with gentle blue eyes, she was wetclaw's littermate and, apart from him the only one to survive SunClan's journey, she envies her brother slightly because he was made a warrior before her but would never say it to his face. Unlike Wetclaw she loves nothing more than a swim, and is almost a good a swimmer as Hawheart and Wildstar, her two mentors.

**Squirrelpaw- **handsome ginger she cat with a big bushy tail and long fur which spikes up and looks a mess when she is angry, her front right paw is totally white.

**Stumpypaw- **A small grey tom cat, the mother had a complication at birth meaning that he was the only one to survive, but has a deformed tail and is long sighted. At first Wildstar didn't want him to become a warrior but Hawkheart convinced her in the end.

**Fernpaw- **small dark black and brown she cat tortoiseshell with feathery fur and deep blue eyes. She is highly inquisitive

**Silentpaw- **mottled tabby she cat, a great hunter due to the overlarge pads on her paws which allows her to creep silently across the forest floor. She is also shy of nature and rarely talks except to her mentor, lighteningstorm who with she has forged a special trust for, and, through him Wildstar and Hawkheart.

**Owlpaw- **dark brown tom, almost black with round large unblinking yellow eyes.

**Lionpaw-**is a big golden tabby tom with green eye and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane, alomost got in a fight with Greystripe of ThunderClan as he belived he was a reincarnation of his mentor Lionheart. When Lionpaw says he is not Greystripe pounces on him, only to be knocked off by Hawkheart.

**Elders (former warriors)**

**Onelung- **A messy black tom who, as a result of an accident suffered as an apprentice, only has one lung

**Rosetail- ** a she-cat with her pelt coloured exactly like a deer's; brown with white speckles at the back. She is the oldest cat in Sunclan and is secretely in love with Dustcloud, though only Sunheart and Wildstar know.

**Sunheart- **the founder of sunclan and the ritired leader. Golden tabby tom with shiny fur that glistens and shines in the light, even in old age. Both the oldest cat in the clan and the oldest tom, very wise and respected by everyone. Still very strong and could hunt and fight if forced.

**Dustcloud- **dark-brown tabby with grey flecks in his fur. Used to be very handsome and admired by all the she-cats. Retired medicine cat and only recently became an elder.

**Queens **

**Featherfrost- **Light silver tabby with blue eyes. Intelligent and a good warrior but very clumsy, which has resulted in a scar on her back right leg from a fall as an apprentice. **(Kits- Ripplekit, Smokeykit and Lilykit). **Mated to pantherclaw.

**Nettleleaf- **black with white paws and green eyes. Protects her friends viciously. **(Kits- Heatherkit, Ivykit and Greenkit). **Mated to Gunstrike

**Fernclaw- **Brown tortoishell with patches of white over her face and back. Doesn't speak to many cats apart from her kits, Wildstar and Blazeheart. **(Kits- Spiderkit and Amberkit). **Mated to Silverthorn.

**Dawngaze- **pale grey she-cat with a ginger tipped tail and blue eyes. Very small and quite thin even though she eats a lot. Very loyal to Hawkheart and Wildstar, and would die for her leader willingly. **(expecting kits). **Mated to Darkclaw, and unexpected choice and many were shocked to find that she had been seeing a cat from a different clan.

**Kits**

**Lilykit- **White she cat with dark eyes. Disobedient and clumsy, doesn't listen to any other cats and seems to not understand the warrior code. Featherfrost's kit, and almost ready to become an apprentice.

**Ripplekit- **Handsome brown tom with ripples of black fur. Quiet, but a great potential hunter. Almost ready to become an apprentice.

**Smokeykit- **Jet black she-cat with white paws and a white tail. Greyish blue eyes.

**Heatherkit- **She-cat. Brown tortoishell with yellow-cream patches. A great potential clan member.

**Ivykit- **Very small tom with a defiant nature, but still very kind natured. Tortoishell.

**Greenkit- **Tortoishell she-cat. Mostly white fur with green eyes. Very active kit.

**Spiderkit- **Tom cat with black pelt. Naturally thin cat with a long thin tail.

**Amberkit- **Mottled brown-pelted tom cat with amber eyes.


End file.
